Inseparable
by lindseydoll4542
Summary: The four members of the glass house(Claire Danvers, Eve Rosser, Shane Collins, and Michael Glass) just came home from a long day of deafeating Bishop, Amelia's dad. Claire and Shane haven't had a normal night in a while so they deside to have some fun.


(Still working on two parts to go between two of the paragraphs but this is what I've gotten so far.)

Inseparable

Shane came up behind Claire, grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her close. He felt her tense up and quickly said, "It's just me."

"You really like to scare me, don't you?"

"As funny as it is, no it's not my intentions."

As he linked his fingers together on her stomach and rested his chin on her shoulder, she relaxed and let herself embrace his warm body. Shane gently kissed her on the neck and his hot breath spread across her. Claire felt a chill go through her body and shivered in delight.

"You wanna go upstairs," he asked as they swayed back and forth in little motions. Claire turned her head to the side so she could see his face. She gave a little smirk and then kissed him on the cheek softly.

"I don't know if I have enough energy to walk up the stairs. I know I can make it to the couch though."

"Your bed is bigger," Shane whispered. Before Claire could respond, she was being lifted off her feet and cradled in his strong, broad arms. She let out a little giggle and said, "Then I guess it's upstairs."

On their way to Claire's room, they heard Michael whispering something to Eve. Claire couldn't exactly make out the words. Eve was clearly trying to say something back but couldn't because she was laughing so hard. "I bet we could have more fun," Shane said with a wide grin spreading across his face.

Claire felt the heat burn up in her cheeks as she imagined being alone with Shane in her bed, again. She knew she was blushing badly and covered her face with her hands. Shane started laughing but managed to say, "No hiding that cherry face."

"Shut up," she mumbled as she tried to bury her face further into her hands.

"Hey I like cherries. There sweet and sour."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You are about the only person who can stand up to a vampire like Amelia, Bishop, Oliver, and Myrnin. So there for you have to have a sour side. The sweet side, I don't think I need to explain."

"I think you might need to."

"Or I could demonstrate it." He leaned his head forwards and kissed her. It started out soft and sweet and then gradually got deeper and hotter. She slipped her arms around his neck and intertwined her fingers.

When they finally pulled back, Claire gave him a wicked little smile full of temptation. "I'm going to need a better demonstration to really understand." Shane cocked his head to the side and squinted his eyebrows. "I thought you were a quick learner?" His smile widened and then he added, "oh we'll, I'm pretty good at chemistry the last time I checked."

"I'll be the judge of that," Claire said as she pulled herself up a little to kiss him on the cheek. Instead, Shane turned his head so their lips met. She pulled back quickly. "Hey, that's cheating."

"No, I think that was bonus points," Shane protested. He carried her into her room and hip bumped the door closed and leaned over to lock it. Then Shane let her slide back down to the floor. She took his hand and led him to the bed.

They crawled into the bed laying face to face, Shane's arm around her waist pulling her closer. He slid his hand under her shirt and started drawing circles in the small of her back. His hand was warm on her cold, bare skin.

She was tingling all over. She felt as if they were the only two people in the world. They laid there for what felt like forever and then they were asleep.

Claire woke up with Shane's arm draped around her. To her, he always looked younger when he was sleeping. She thought it was cute. He woke up with a dazed look on his face. She leaned over and kissed his softly.

"Hungry?" Claire asked.

"Always am. You?"

"Yeah, I'll go make some bacon and bring cokes too," She said sliding out of bed.

"I think this is why I love you," he said winking at her.

"Can I trust you alone in my room?"

"Can you trust me when you're in here with me?" She rolled her eyes, smiled, and turned to walk out.

When she walked into the kitchen, Michael was already sitting at the table. He gave her a true Michael smile, the one that makes all the girls go crazy. She smiled back and went over to grab the bacon and cokes. After she put the bacon in the microwave, she took a seat across from Michael.

- Add part between these-

She turned and kissed him full on, just a sweet, swift brush of lips, because he was already moving…and then he did a double take and came back to kiss her again, slower, hotter, better.

-Add part between these-

He was right, and Claire broke off the kiss with a frustrated growl low in her throat. Shane grinned. "You're so cute when you do that," he said," you sound like a really fierce kitten."

"Bite me, Collins."

"Whoops, wrong housemate, I think you meant that for the one who drinks plasma."

Michael gave him a one fingered salute without looking up from the paper.

Songs that remind me of this book:

Sweater Weather (main song) - Neighborhood

We are the brave - Veridia (inseparable)

Furious love - Veridia (inseparable)

Disconnected – Veridia (inseparable)


End file.
